Gastrointestinal cancer represent one of the major reasons for tumor related death in the United States. Current treatment options are limited to surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy and molecular targeted therapy and new treatment options are urgently needed. Vascular targeting agents represent an interesting treatment option not only because a number of GI tumors are highly vascularized, but also because they have already been shown to be effective in different types of GI cancer including liver and colon cancer. Therefore we plan to initiate clinical protocols aiming testing new vascular targeting approaches for the treatment of different types of GI cancer.